It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time
by Artema
Summary: It had seemed like a good idea at 3am but then again when you are drunk, horny and seventeen lots of things seem like a good idea at 3am


It's been a long time since I wrote any Harry Potter fics – but I was looking through my computer files and I came across this work in progress and thought I might as well post it. I hope someone out there likes it. It's m/m slash and it's a bit graphic in parts – so those of you with queasy stomachs or homophobes should hit the back button pronto.

Let me know what you think.

Many thanks

It Seemed Like a Good Idea 

It had seemed like a good idea at 3am but then again when you are drunk, horny and seventeen lots of things seem like a good idea at 3am, even fucking your arch nemesis.  But at 11am things seemed very different, when said nemesis was now lying next to him snoring gently, taking up much more of the bed than was fair, naked and gorgeous, his own come drying into his stomach.

_2.30am_

It had been a good party, the truly astounding number of empty liquor bottles scattered around the room were testimony to that, but now it was late and people were starting to leave.  Some simply couldn't be bothered and were flaked out on the sofas and floor, lying supine too drunk or stoned to move but content to stay where they were just chilling to the sounds of the Wizard radio playing in the background.

James had managed to get to his feet, helped by Remus' whose werewolf strength was invaluable when it came to clearing the lingering remnants of the Marauders famous parties.  James mumbled some incoherent words about Remus being wonderful and how much he loved him and everyone else in room, before cutting a rather unsteady path through the remaining revellers to the dorms above.  At James' departure Peter had swiftly followed, hoping to catch a glimpse of his mentor and now crush, sans clothing.  It was rather endearing really, the way that Peter followed James around like a lost puppy, although, of course, it was Sirius who actually became a dog.  

Remus yawned widely and started to gather up some of the empty bottles.

"Leave it until morning Re." Sirius told him, but Remus shook his head.

"I'll have a rotten hangover in the morning the last thing I'll want to do is clear up, I'd rather get it done now and sleep all day tomorrow." Well there was a certain logic to that, Sirius conceded but he did not rise from his chair to help his friend.

A few moments later Remus bid him goodnight and made his way, if a little shakily across the room and up the stairs.

Sirius surveyed the room. Yes it had been a good party, one of the best in fact but now it was over, just him and a few crashed out students, maybe it was time he went to bed. Remus would still be awake, he could try and seduce him, it might even work this time after all Remus had drunk rather a lot. In fact Sirius had seen to it that every drink Remus had been given contained a double measure of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey and Remus had even been spotted dancing at one point, singing along enthusiastically to the words of the song blasting out from the magical sound system.

One of the students was stirring; a black haired head was lifting, eyes meeting Sirius' – Snape! – Severus Snape, of all people. How on earth had _he _got in, this was the Gryffindor common room for Merlin's sake?

"What are _you_ doing here Snape?" Sirius asked coldly, his eyes never leaving Snape's.

"Well I just thought I'd pop along to see what all the fuss was about, see if _The Marauders _parties were as good as they are made out to be, naturally I was disappointed and I think I'll be on my way now." Sirius couldn't help noticing that Snape's speech was slurred; the other boy had clearly drunk rather a lot of the firewhiskey himself.

"Oh I'm sorry the party wasn't to your liking Snape. Not enough people wandering around in cloaks and masks for your taste." Sirius spat the words and to his surprise instantly regretted them as an unmistakeable look of hurt spread across Snape's face. The other boy had managed to get to his feet and was making his way to the portrait hole.  Sirius jumped to his feet, suppressing a wave of nausea at the sudden movement and put an arm out to bar Snape's way.

"What are you doing Black? Get out of my way!" Snape growled as he attempted to force his way past Sirius. But Sirius wouldn't let him and even Sirius didn't know why.

"Sorry." He mumbled not looking at Snape.

"Sorry?" Snape repeated incredulous. "What do you mean sorry?" 

"I mean I'm sorry about what I just said, it was out of order, so I'm sorry." Sirius said refusing to look at Snape.

Snape was about to come back with a biting retort but he found the words died on his lips.

"Why are you apologising now?" He asked softly. "You've said countless things to me that could be considered 'out of order' and never once have you apologised but now..?" He trailed off.

"You looked hurt." Sirius said quietly his still averted from Snape's fathomless gaze.

"You've never looked hurt before, angry yes but never hurt. I don't like to hurt people." 

Sirius looked up at Snape briefly and then away again. Snape didn't say anything for a few moments; he just stood and stared at Sirius.

"Do you hate me Sirius?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"No I don't hate you, I don't like you but I don't hate you. I don't think you hate me either." Sirius' voice contained the merest hint of a challenge, his eyes met Snape's again and this time he held Snape's gaze.

"I don't" Snape's voice was so quiet, Sirius had to move closer to hear it.

"Then why?" Sirius began to ask but Snape cut across him.

"Does it matter? I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor, it's what we are supposed to do, it's tradition. It's what my ancestors and their ancestors did."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Sirius cut in. "What do you say we break tradition, or at least start one of our own. It's one thing to follow tradition, it is quite another to start one, we would be pioneers?" Sirius was remarkably coherent for someone who had consumed as much alcohol as he had but there is a stage of drunkenness where one can be remarkably lucid and Sirius was currently undergoing it.

"What do you mean?" Snape sounded hesitant, his voice a little shaky.

"I don't know. It's just well. If you don't hate me, what do you think of me? Really."

Snape didn't answer immediately, he started to pace the room, thinking, finally he returned to where Sirius stood.

"I'm not sure. I think you're clever I suppose, I think you're a show-off. I think you play too many puerile practical jokes. I think half the school wants to fuck you and the other half pretend they don't." He lowered his voice even more. "I think you're beautiful."

"Do _you_ want to fuck me Severus?" Sirius voice was lower than usual, his pale blue eyes fixed on Snape's dangerous black ones. It wasn't a question, it wasn't even an invitation, it was almost like a challenge.

"Yes." The reply was barely a whisper.

"Good!" Sirius moved closer to Severus, never dropping his gaze, it was impossible to tell who was the hunter and who was the prey. Severus matched every one of Sirius steps with one of his own and they both reached towards the other at the same time, this wasn't going to be just a kiss, it wasn't going to be just a fuck, this was part of the fight, this was them starting their own tradition, setting their own precedent. 

Sirius extended a hand and stroked it gently across Severus face. Severus shivered at the contact, Sirius' skin was warm and his touch was tender.  Severus bent his head and kissed Sirius. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss but it contained so much. The kiss enabled them to release all the unspoken tension, the long bottled up feelings of desire, even the dislike had its release here as their mouths moved together in a perfect rhythm, a channel for the years of Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, this was better than Quidditch this was the ultimate way for each to prove their own supremacy without either party losing out. So what if Sirius turned out to be a better cocksucker than Severus, Severus was hardly going to complain as he writhed in ecstasy and if Severus could spread his legs further apart than Sirius, it would only mean that Sirius could fuck him even deeper.

But that had been early this morning and things were different then.  Now they were surrounded by hungover Gryffindors and what had seemed like a good idea then was most definitely not now.

How the fuck am I going to get out of this one? Sirius thought to himself, knowing full well that any moment now one of his dormates would pull apart his curtains and see Severus Snape lying next to him, any moment now and despite all his years of marauding experience he could not think of a way round it.

Snape's black eyes flew open and he made to get to his feet but Sirius pulled him back.  

"Are you mad? They'll hear you." Snape's expression was one of utmost loathing and revulsion, the look of utter horror on his face as he remembered what they had done matched Sirius' exactly.

"I can't believe what we've done. But at least I was drunk, very very drunk. I can't possibly be held responsible, you took advantage of me, I could report you for this but that would mean admitting what happened and I'd sooner no one knew." Snape fixed Sirius with menacing glare but Sirius did not appear to be frightened.

"My sentiments exactly, I'd rather this didn't get out either. Hey wait a minute what do you mean I took advantage of you? You knew exactly what you were doing, you took advantage of me more like." 

"I most certainly did not."

"You did!"

"I did not.. Well I suppose there is no point blaming each other, it happened we'll just have to try and forget about it and make sure no one else finds out about this." For once Sirius was in agreement and he nodded vigorously. For a few moments each of them lapsed into silence, not looking at each other, as if determined to try and block out the memories of the last few hours, which neither could deny had been amazing.

_Soft, red lips enclosing over his cock, sucking, tasting, devouring._

_Strong arms encircled his waist pushing him deeper into the warm tightness._

_A rhythm like waves lapping at the shore, in perfect harmony, as their bodies ebbed and flowed in the heat of the act._

 Finally Snape looked up and whispered urgently, nudging Sirius' sharply in the ribs.

"Uh Black, how the hell am I going to get out of here?" 

"Not sure yet, but I'll think of something, but we don't have much time I know that."

"Oh great just great. This is exactly what I need, first I wake up next to some sex crazed mudblood Gryffindor then all his mates discover me in bed with him and proceed to make my life worse than it already is." Snape scowled at Sirius but quickly looked away.

"You think this is going to look good for me? I mean _my _friends are going to find us and they'll be disgusted with me, they might refuse to speak to me. You're a bloody Slytherin for Merlin's sake and we all know what Slytherin's are like." Sirius paused mid rant and remembered what Snape had just said. "What do you mean, make your life worse than already is?" Sirius couldn't be sure whether he had asked the question out of idle curiosity or genuine concern.

"None of your damn business Black, I merely meant that I could do without your puerile friends having new ammunition to use against me." 

 "No there is more to it than that isn't there?" Sirius persisted, never having been blessed with the ability to tell when enough is enough.

"So what if there is, what does it have to do you with Black? Your mind would be better occupied trying think of a way to get us out of this situation don't you think?" Snape practically growled the words at Sirius, his eyes cold and hard once more.

"Well sorry for showing a little concern, I won't bother you anymore." Sirius turned his back on Snape.

"I wish you done that last night then we wouldn't be in this godforsaken situation." 

"Oh yeah, of course it's all my fault, I dragged you here kicking and screaming didn't I? You hated every minute of didn't you? Funny I can't seem to remember many cries of please stop Sirius, when I had your cock in my mouth. It was more like, 'please don't stop' as I recall." Sirius was grinning mirthlessly, with a twisted sort of satisfaction.

"All right, all right. It wasn't that bad I suppose, but that doesn't help us _now_ does it?" 

"Well that's something I suppose, it's the closest I'm going to get to praise from you isn't it? I've got an idea though. I think I might know a way to get you out of here but it's going to be a bit tricky, so keep your mouth shut until I get back." With that Sirius covered Snape completely with the bed sheet and opened the curtains around his bed, climbed out and shut them behind him.  He crept over to James' bed and pulled back his curtains.

"Good morning Jamie, did you sleep well?" Not waiting for James' answer, Sirius continued in a sickeningly cheerful tone. "I wondered if I might be able to borrow your invisibility cloak, I feel a kitchen raid coming on and if I get caught again I'll get detention for a month and then I'd miss Quidditch practice." He put on his best puppy dog eyes and batted his impossibly long eyelashes at James.

"Uh okay Sirius, whatever, just shut the curtains will you I've got one hell of a headache." Sirius chuckled quietly, grabbed the cloak from James' trunk and shut James' curtains behind him. He strolled back over to his bed and slid the curtains open slightly, sliding in and shutting them again.

"Put this on." He hissed to Snape. Snape's eyes widened as he saw what Sirius was holding out.

"Where did you get that from? They're really rare!"

"From a friend and if you tell anyone about it, I will tear you a new bellybutton." Sirius' eyes flashed.

"Okay, okay I was only asking calm down. Wait I have to get dressed first." 

"Fine but hurry up will you." Sirius perched on the edge of the bed.

"Uh do you mind?" 

"Not at all, I saw everything last night remember, no point getting all prudish now Snapey, still, don't worry you've got nothing to be ashamed of." 

"Do you really think so?" The question left his lips before Severus could stop it and he coloured slightly.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Sirius' reply was casual but he turned away from Snape all the same as the other boy began to dress. Finally Snape was ready and Sirius couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Snape's rather impressive physique was hidden once more under voluminous, black robes. Sirius passed the invisibility cloak to Snape who covered himself with it, Sirius checking to see if any bits of Snape were still visible.

"Okay, you had better walk right behind me, to lessen the chance of anyone bumping into you while you are invisible." Sirius said to the place where Snape stood. Giving Snape the final once over he opened his curtains and walked towards the door, Snape right behind him.

The journey down to the Entrance hall was thankfully uneventful as very people were up and about, there had been a near miss with Peeves but that was it. The two of them ducked into a small chamber just off the Entrance Hall so Snape could take the cloak off and they could go their separate ways.

"Well it's been great." Sirius began in a would-be jovial voice but Snape cut across him.

"Shut it Black, you and I both know it has been nothing more than a terrible mistake. Thank you for your help in getting me out of the dorms, goodbye." As he spoke he pulled the cloak off and handed it back to Sirius, getting to his feet as he did so.

"Okay then, do you want to leave first then?" Sirius voice was quiet; he seemed mildly hurt at Severus' sharpness. //Stupid, stupid I don't even like the guy and the sex wasn't that hot. Okay so it was, but he's still an arse. // Sirius reminded himself as Snape moved towards the door. When reached, he turned with his hand on the handle.

"Uh Sirius?" Sirius looked up sharply. "Um thanks for last night."

_So what do you think – would anyone be interested in reading more?_


End file.
